Used books for sale
by hokage666
Summary: Mathias has never been one for books so why is it he's suddenly become an avid shopper at an old used book store? Short secret santa gift for aph-danmark!


Recently, Mathias had picked up a rather unusual habit. He had begun to frequently visit a old, used, book store on his way home from work. To say that this was unusual would be an understatement. For the majority of his life, Mathias had been a make-your-own-adventure kind of guy. He wasn't particularly fond of reading about others adventures when he could be out seeking his own. Because of this, Mathias found himself in a room surrounded by his two closest friends.

"We're worried about you!" Gilbert burst out as soon as Mathias entered the room.

"About what?"

"You've been acting strange lately. And whats with all the books? I swear… if you give me one more book on gardening I'm going to tell your mom," Alfred, one of Mathias' oldest friends, threatened.

"Oh my god the books… don't get me started on the books. Mat, I know I took woodshop in high school… But I really don't need six books on carpenting. Really, I promise. I don't," Gilbert complained.

Mathias blushed, and scratched the back of his head laughing awkwardly. He thought for a moment before raising his hands above his head to try and stop the onslaught of words. "Guys, listen… It's kind of complicated.. So just give me a minute." Okay, so it wasn't really that complicated. You see, there was a guy- a cute guy. And he worked at the bookstore Mathias had recently become a frequent shopper at, and Mathias had become a new frequent shopper because of said cute guy.

He had slowly been working up enough courage to talk to said guy- who's name was Lukas by the way- for the past month or so. But every time he tried, he chickened out, causing him to leave with no date and a new book that he wasn't going to read in hand. Mathias explained this to his two, very enthusiastic friends, and grins broke out on their faces.

"Man, you're so goddamn gay," Alfred laughed.

Meanwhile, Gilbert's smile was slipping, "wait… Lukas? You don't mean Lukas Bondevik do you? He's in my brothers grade- I've heard stories about him… He's a cold hard Ice King, man"

"An Ice King?" Mathias asked.

"Yeah, apparently he's turned down like everyone that's asked him out or something. N-not to say that he'd do that to you I mean who could turn down _you."_

"Nice save," Alfred coughed out, laughing when Gilbert shot a glare his way.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to learn how one goes about courting an Ice King," Mathias declared and the trio began to hatch a plan.

The first plan seemed easy enough, Mathias would go into the bookstore with Alfred and Gilbert at his side. They would wander around until the coast was clear and Mathias would go up to the counter with some flowers and sweep Lukas off his feet. However, that is not how it went.

Mathias got cold feet as soon as he began to walk up to the counter, and froze mid place. His friends immediately took action, Alfred using his manpower to physically push Mat to the counter, while Gilbert gently took the flowers from his tense hands to ensure their safety. Lukas, looked at the whole situation with wide, surprised eyes.

' _God- he must think we're crazy!,'_ Mathias thought to himself.

Before he knew it he was at the counter, flowers, once again in hand (and unharmed thanks to Gilbert), and his friends were gone.

"U-uh t-these are for you!" He blurted out, his ears and cheeks stained red, as he held out the flowers.

Lukas eyes softened and he reached out his hands to take the flowers from Mathias. Mathias dropped the bouquet as soon as Lukas' handmade contact to them.

"You'rereallycuteandIhopeyoulikethem," Mathias rushed out before quite literally making a run for it.

Alfred and Gilbert were quick to follow, leaving Lukas alone in the bookstore to think about what had just happened.

The second plan, the trio thought, would go without a hitch.

For the past few days Mathias had been leaving notes with one of Lukas' coworkers- Berwald, a tall bespeckled man that never seemed to smile. If Berwald held up his part of the plan then Lukas' had received letters from Mathias' and his undying love- well, something like that. They were mostly bad poems but that's besides the point. Now, one week and 7 letters later it was time for the final stage of the plan. For Mathias to hand Lukas the last, and final letter, himself.

Once again, things did not go as planned. Mathias walked in letter in hand, prepared to give Lukas his all. He was going to woo the hell out of him! This plan was foolproof, or so Gil had claimed. Especially when it involved Mathias, Alfred added quietly. The corners were slightly crumpled, Mathias' nervous fingers saw to that, but otherwise the envelope was perfect.

There was no way Mathias could mess this plan up- or was there?

Mathias walked into the bookstore, crumped letter in hand (but still intact.) Lukas' was at the main desk, reading a book. He walked up slowly to the desk, pretending to look at random books as he went by them.

Just be cool. Play it cool, Mathias. 'You can do this you can do this you can do this' was repeated like a mantra in his head. Over. and over.

Like the first time, his friends weren't far behind. Acting as backup, they lurked in the shadows of the bookstore ready to act in case Mathias embarrassed himself too much.

By the time he had made it to the checkout counter Lukas had long noticed he was there. He pretended to still be reading his book, watching Mathias' actions out of the corner of his eye.

"Heeeey," Mathias said smoothly. "Betcha were wondering where those notes have been coming from for the past few weeks! Well, surprise it was me!"

"What notes?" Lukas asked, a perplexed look on his face.

Mathias froze. Berwald had failed him. Lukas hadn't received the notes.

"I-I um… uh," he stuttered out.

At the next moment Alfred and Gilbert burst out from the shadows both grabbing one of Mathias' arms.

"Well, it's been a pleasure but we really must be going!" One of the pair yelled.

"Yup! Just look at the time!"

Once again Lukas was left stunned, the sound of the shops bells filling the air.

The third and final plan: Mathias would simply walk in and ask Lukas out. No matter what. He wouldn't let anything get to him. He could do this. Breathe in. Breathe out.

The bells to the store door rang, and Mathias walked in. Lukas wasn't at the front counter so he began to look around the store. He found him in the back organizing books muttering about how 'people never put things back' and 'why can't they just put things where they found them.'

Walking up behind him as quietly as possible, he leaned down to tap Lukas on the shoulder.

"Jesus Christ! you scared me!" Lukas said quickly turning around and standing up to see who had tapped his shoulder. Probably just another customer wondering where a book was or something, he thought to himself.

Started by Lukas' yelling, Mathias quickly backed up and tripped over a small coffee table. There was a loud crash as Mathias and the table both toppled over.

"Are you okay?" Lukas asked, rushing forward to help the man he now recognized as the one who had been leaving him gifts for the past few weeks and that always seemed to be in the store when he was working.

"I'm fine I just- I hit my head," Mathias replied, holding his hand up to where his head had been hit.

"Here let me take a look," Lukas said holding out a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," he said, taking Lukas' hand and- oh holy shit his grip was hard.

Mathias' heart beat sped up as Lukas leaned in close to take a look at his head. He could feel his breath in his hair and a blush spread across his face.

"It's fine, just a bruise."

"Just a bruise? Well I guess that's not too bad... It's nothing a little coffee can't fix. You in?" Mathias asked, a grin on his face.

"In? In on what?"

"Going out for some coffee of course!"

"Fine, but you're paying."

The duo began to make their way for the door when Lukas stopped.

"By the way… What's your name?"

-

(A/N) _**Sorry this is so short! This was a secret santa for tumblr user aph-danmark! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
